muversefandomcom-20200214-history
7 Races of God
The 7 Races of God are the seven races that were created in God's image. Each race has taught its predecessors something new about consciousness. The races, in order of creation: # Angels # Fae # Vampires # Elementals # Elves # Demons # Humans Angels The angels were the first children of God. They were designed by God to explore infinity on a deeper level. The Angels have an immediate and immutable connection of God and a connection to the Void, the space of nothingness from which they were created. In the beginning, they had extremely limited free will because they remembered everything. There was simply no reason for them to go against divine nature. Though Angels are masters of all seven types of magic, they have the strongest connection to God or celestial magic and void magic. Physiology Angels are powerfully energetic and do not naturally exist in a physical state. When they take form, they typically have a large set of strong, bird-like wings and a humanoid form. Of course, humanoid is a subjective term, as the human form was based on the physical forms of the races that came before. Angel wings are designed for speed and power. Other names: * Lumerians * Lamp Bearers * First Children Fae The Fae (also known as Faeries) were the second race that God created. Because the Angels had no desire to step out into the universe and play on new levels, God created a race that did posses the desire. The Fae were granted with a deep understanding of universal magic and light magic. Like Angels, they are born with access to all seven magical types. However, an individual Fae will devote themselves to one discipline of magic, mastering the other six in the process. Faeries are extremely playful by nature. There are light and dark members of every species of fae, and they often switch between the two alignments. The fairies introduced the concept of joy to the angels. They also introduced the angels to the duality of light and dark, which confused the angels and led to the spawning of an entirely new race, the vampires. Other names: * Faeries * Fair Folk Physiology All species of fairies have scaled wings, similar those of a butterfly or dragonfly. Their scaled wings are well suited for feeling subtle vibrations of energy and traversing dimensions. All species of Fae are immortal. Types of Faeries The Primordial Fae are the oldest and most powerful of their race, matching even the most powerful angels. They were created when the universe was very new. They naturally have no physical form, but can contain themselves in one for short amounts of time. They very rarely interact with physical lifeforms, but can be communed with in meditation by the deeply spiritual. The Celestial Fae are extremely powerful faeries born outside of physicality. They can assume physical forms much easier than the Primordials, which they do in instances of great importance. The Highborn are the products of the physical union of Celestial Fae. They have natural physical forms, but can dissipate into their energetic forms and travel the higher realms and dimensions too. They live in hidden realms and kingdoms on earth and crystal cities above earth. The Highborn are considered the most powerful native residents of planet earth. Vampires Vampires were created when Angels first began exploring the concept of duality. Their confusion over light and dark was so severe that members of their race--even the wisest--began to fall into total misunderstanding. They are also called Fallen Angels, or the Fallen. Lilith and Lucifer are the most well-known. Vampires are incredibly wise and powerful. They possess a complete understanding of 6/7 magical disciplines. They possess a deep-rooted misunderstanding of whatever the remaining discipline is. This misunderstanding keeps them perpetually disconnected from their source, which is why they must feed off the energy of other beings. Elves The elves were created to be a blend of the angels and fairies. They have the dedication and intensity of the angels and the lighthearted nature of the fae.